Poke'Ball Brawls
by Jelly-Melody
Summary: In the brutal Scotire Region trainers form teams of three and battle gyms alonside their Pokemon with strenght enhancing drugs. As trainers prepare for a new season of ferocious battles a nine year old girl is intent on dominating them all.  OCs accepting


*please read A/N at the end or beginning of the chapter if interested in submitting an O.C!

**Chapter 1: Riley**

It is not enough to succeed. Others must fail…

The words echoed in nine year old Riley's head as she flew several feet into the air from the uppercut that just got delivered to her left jaw. When girl came crashing to the murky alley floor face first, she couldn't help but think of what a crappy start this was to her 'epic journey to the top.' Maybe she should have listened to her brothers and sis and stayed home until she was ten…

"Done already girlie?" one of the three cue-balls that surrounded Riley in the dark alley sneer. His comrades let out hearty laughs as he began to make girly whimpering sounds.

"_Was that supposed to sound like me?"_ The girl thought to herself, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. _"Way to kick me when I'm down jerks. "_

"I can't believe the little brat challenged us!" one of the men said to his friends in between his laughter as they turned to walk away. "She doesn't even have her own Pokémon! Girl can't even get past rule one, can you guys-" Still feeling the sting of the punch on her face, Riley shakily rose to her, charged at the men's back and deliver a swift kick to the man's groin from behind. She _felt_ the ear shattering crack that echoed through the alley before the punk could finish his sentence. The skin head let out a soft 'meep' before falling to the ground face first, his hands clutching tightly to the his soft parts, where the girl's foot was sure to have left a mark.

"Boss!" the men cried, squatting down to help their leader as Riley took a well coordinated jump back and lifted my arms in the boxing stance her older sister taught her .The two men kept hovering over their boss and when they finally found the sense to look in the girl's direction they were met with two parallel punches to their eye sockets. The attack would have felt like mere taps to the men if it wasn't for the gleaming, steelix tail crafted, steel knuckles her 3rd brother created for her before she left home.

"ARRGGGHRHRHRH!" they screamed in unison, covering their bloody faces. Before they could regain their composure Riley delivered two swift kicks to their manhoods, causing both men to fall back into piles of rubble and become immobile. Even though it took a while and she was technically the one that started the fight, Riley was happy it was over. If these guys were any indication on what the Scotire league had in store for her, she was in for quite the ride. Cupping her bruised chin, she staggered from the alley way into the blazing streets of Auldsmoke City, still amazed at the modern, yet olden feeling of the architecture that composed most of the city. Above all of the beautiful marble buildings, colorful shops and few skyscrapers was Auldsmoke Castle, dominating the skyline. Somewhere in that castle Riley would meet the people who would help her take on the Scotire league… somewhere there…

Before making my way down the busy, gleaming, cobblestone streets, which seemed a world away from the grungy alley, the girl blew some dirt off her peach-cream arms, straightened her medium length sandy brown hair and gave one last look to the defeated men in the alley.

"Umm, I'm sorry you guys have, you know, weak points" she stammered, unsure what someone says to their opponent when they win. The groin shots and steel knuckles were probably cheating, but she still considered it her first win. "I'm Riley and I'll be top trainer in a few months, so, umm, look me up for a rematch!" Proud of herself, Riley gave the stirring cue-balls a quick wave before rushing up the street to the direction of the castle with a light skip in her step. The cobblestones tapped rhythmically under the girl's shoes as she maneuvered her way through the busy bodies that crowded the streets of Auldsmoke's shopping district. To say that the city's residents were excited for the days events was an understatement, everywhere Riley looked people, places and Pokémon were preparing for the event their city was known for: the Auldsmoke pre-league tournament. Just thinking about the competition caused a shiver to run down the length of her spine and the hair on the back of her neck to stand.

Every year, before the actual Scotire league began a small tournament, or better yet free for all, would is hosted by the Finnegan family at their mansion, Auldsmoke castle, a towering mass of white concrete stones and vines big enough to be considered an entire city district instead of a castle. Even though the idea of using all their energy and risking injury in a one-night free for all brawl before the actual league was an insane idea to trainers before, they soon found out there was no better place to find the strongest trainers to form a team with than at Auldsmoke castle.

The Scotire league was no ordinary one, despite its emphasis on badge collecting and training like those found in Kanto, Hoenn and Unova. Whereas in other leagues trainers would simply command their Pokémon partners in battle, the Scotire region demanded trainers to enter battle with their Pokémon and show as much skill in combat as their Pokémon did. Forbidden to compete alone, it was crucial for trainers to form teams of three in order to have enough strength to take on the league's many gym leaders, even with the F.S pills that boosted the strengths of trainers so significantly, a direct hyperbeam to the face couldn't kill them. With these teams of three, the league restriction allowing trainers to have only two Pokémon allowed for a full team of six to be possible between the three trainers.

With butterfree fluttering in her stomach, Riley went from her fast walk to a full on dash towards the castle that practically shone in the horizon, beckoning her to come and show the world what she had. Even without any Pokémon or experience she was determined to be the last competitor standing.

Next chapter: Angus, Aleyah and the leap of faith

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Many thanks for reading the first chapter :D, I hope it met your standards! I should make some things known before I continue however:**

*My main reason for doing this story is to pass the months until I can return home. Currently enrolled in a program states away and hate it. This is a nice way to pass the time.

*Because I'm doing this for fun, I thought I'd let the overall plot emerge for itself. I have ideas down and jot notes, but want everything to end up being just as much of a surprise to me than you

*I'm trying a lot of things that I haven't before. This is my first multi chapter story and thought it'd be fun to have OCs in it as well since I'm interested on that aspect of the site.

So if you'd like to submit an O.C for this then please read these requirements and fill out the application:

I retain the right to not use . It's not that they're bad if I choose not to use them, sometimes they just don't fit in with the story.

will be used as one or multi chapter opponents for the main characters.

Submit under a chapter Review.

Communicate with other reviewers to make a TEAM of three out of your (this means your will appear together as a battling squad at one point or another) this is a must, so take time and read the made by other reviewers!

Creativity is the quickest way to appear faster. I love ALL but must say a nine foot tall football player that uses a jigglypuff that never leaves his head and a beautiful trainer with a muk is more interesting than a runaway 10 year old and his shiny espeon

You will have to submit one application under the review for people to see and then one more with through PM that has the names of your teammates and suggested names.

**Application**

Name:

Home Region:

Age:

Sex:

Facial features: (scars? Bird shaped nose? Doll like eyes?)

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Speech patterns: (Have a lisp? Accent? Say "Ya" a lot? Speech differences can add a whole new dimension to your character! )

Pokemon: (species, nick-name, personality and four moves. Do not write levels, as they don't matter.)

Battling style: (Riley uses a boxing fighting style. Does your trainer fight alongside their partner with wrestling themed moves? Kung fu? Are they a pacifist and don't attack at all?)

Team mates: (Two that belong to two other users. Write O.C name and their creator's username)

Team name suggestion: (Either a name that all three of you decided upon, or three different ones on each of your apps with me picking one randomly.)

Overall physical description: (Hair style? Does your character have no toe? A square face ? What are their clothes like? Muscular? Chubby?)

Personality: (Watch out for conflicting personality traits! A shy, introverted person does not scream in anger or dress in revealing clothing. )

Personality flaws/Moral codes: (Avoid "cute" flaws like being clumsy. A flaw is along the lines of freezing up when battling water types, or running away from battle when frightened, even with teammates. A Moral code is something like refusing to hit women in battle, which could cause you to lose it.)

Example of character talking: (5 different sentences)


End file.
